Faction Titles
Intro to Titles The title system for Ciryntalon is unique to any other faction on MassiveCraft. There are three regiments of titles: Combat, Production, and Political. Each classification of titles works slightly differently, but almost all of them are based in MCMMO stats. You can check your MCMMO stats with /mcstats. When you first enter the faction, your default title is Commoner. You can have this changed by picking a title from the list on this page, and you will be able to rank up your title over time. If you are aware that you are eligible to "level up" the tier of your title, then contact an officer and they will happily address that action. For Combat and Production titles, tiers work on a basis of ever 100 levels of a certain MCMMO stat. Titles also have an impact on your faction rank. When first enrolling into Ciryntalon, you will be a recruit unless otherwise discussed with a faction officer beforehand. You will remain a recruit until you reach the second tier of your Production or Combat class, which is 300 MCMMO levels or above. Questions regarding how the titles work can be addressed to an officer, and they will answer your inquiries to the best of their abilities. Combat Titles Those with Combat titles embrace the style of PVP in the factions world. There are three forms of combat: Swords/Axes, Archery, and Unarmed, and each style of combat is judged according to their corresponding MCMMO stat in-game. Normally, unless arranged otherwise, a player with a Combat-based title will be at recruit status while they are under 300 MCMMO levels of their required stat. The Combat system, akin to the Production system, tops at 1000 levels, though an additional numeral can be added as a suffix to the final tier following every 100 levels of progression in said stat. Combat players have the prime duty of participating in raids and defending the faction from other hostile territories; they are our main source of attack and defense in the MassiveCraft factions world. Thankfully, to help level up your skills for battle, we have a darkroom that can be accessed for any faction members. You can reach it through the faction portal hub, or with the command /tp CDR. Swords/Axes Tier One * Mercenary I: <100 levels * Mercenary II: 100-199 levels * Mercenary III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Knight I: 300-399 levels * Knight II: 400-499 levels * Knight III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Paladin I: 600-699 levels * Paladin II: 700-799 levels * Paladin III: 800-899 levels * Paladin IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Warlord: 1000+ levels Archery Tier One * Arbalist I: <100 levels * Arbalist II: 100-199 levels * Arbalist III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Sniper I: 300-399 levels * Sniper II: 400-499 levels * Sniper III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Marksman I: 600-699 levels * Marksman II: 700-799 levels * Marksman III: 800-899 levels * Marksman IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Sharpshooter: 1000+ levels Unarmed Tier One * Beater I: <100 levels * Beater II: 100-199 levels * Beater III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Brute I: 300-399 levels * Brute II: 400-499 levels * Brute III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Prowler I: 600-699 levels * Prowler II: 700-799 levels * Prowler III: 800-899 levels * Prowler IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Berserker: 1000+ levels Production Titles Those with Production titles specialize in collecting stock for the faction, themselves, and their fellow faction members. From mining to farming and everything in between, the Production stats determine anyone with levels 300 and under to be at recruit level unless otherwise discussed by officers, and the system caps at 1000 levels. Aside from Enchanter and Architect, the classes are ranked with MCMMO levels. Production-based faction members are most crucial in driving the faction forward in success and stockpiling public supply. There are five MCMMO-based Production stats. Mining/Excavation Tier One * Miner/Shoveler I: <100 levels * Miner/Shoveler II: 100-199 levels * Miner/Shoveler III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Tunneller I:300-399 levels * Tunneller II: 400-499 levels * Tunneller III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Quarrier I: 600-699 levels * Quarrier II: 700-799 levels * Quarrier III: 800-899 levels * Quarrier IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Prospector: 1000+ levels Alchemy Tier One * Medic I: <100 levels * Medic II: 100-199 levels * Medic III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Cleric I: 300-399 levels * Cleric II: 400-499 levels * Cleric III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Shaman I: 600-699 levels * Shaman II: 700-799 levels * Shaman III: 800-899 levels * Shaman IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Clairvoyant: 1000+ levels Fishing Tier One * Catcher I: <100 levels * Catcher II: 100-199 levels * Catcher III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Rodman I: 300-399 levels * Rodman II: 400-499 levels * Rodman III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Naval I: 600-699 levels * Naval II: 700-799 levels * Naval III: 800-899 levels * Naval IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Angler: 1000+ levels Herbalism Tier One * Scavenger I: <100 levels * Scavenger II: 100-199 levels * Scavenger III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Gardener I: 300-399 levels * Gardener II: 400-499 levels * Gardener III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Gleamer I: 600-699 levels * Gleamer II: 700-799 levels * Gleamer III: 800-899 levels * Gleamer IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Dryad: 1000+ levels Woodcutting Tier One * Logger I: <100 levels * Logger II: 100-199 levels * Logger III: 200-299 levels Tier Two * Woodsmith I: 300-399 levels * Woodsmith II: 400-499 levels * Woodsmith III: 500-599 levels Tier Three * Lumberjack I: 600-699 levels * Lumberjack II: 700-799 levels * Lumberjack III: 800-899 levels * Lumberjack IV: 900-999 levels Grand Tier * Tomahawk: 1000+ levels Political Titles The Political titles are one different from the other two classes; they do not rely on MCMMO and have varying purposes in general. They are used frequently for roleplayers who opt out of a Production-based title, and are usually titled to all officers and well-respected members in the faction. * **'Emperor:' Leader of the faction and supreme controller of all faction territory. * *Grand Lord/Grand Lady: 'Manager of a large town and keeper of its people. * '+Duke/Duchess: Single selected apprentice of a Grand Lord or Lady. * +Lord/Lady: Manager of a small town and usually not keeper of its people. * +High Civilian: Experienced roleplayers who do not have a political status in the factions world. * '-Civilian:' New roleplayers who do not have a political status in the factions world. * -'Commoner:' Default title to recruits who have yet to pick their title. Title Colors A simple note to officers in the naming of titles to players: The title goes in between bolded &8 brackets. The titles themselves are colored as followed: * Commoner: &6 * Civilian/High Civilian: &3 * Any other Political title: &5 * Any Combat title: &c * Herbalism title: &a * Woodcutting title: &2 * Excavating/Mining title: &e * Any building title: &9 * Fishing title: &b * Enchanting or Alchemy title: &d